neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Nooroo
|gender = Genderless |pronoun = He/Him She/Her (Korean, Hebrew (Season 1 Only), Turkish and Latin American Spanish version) |friends = Ancient Chinese Butterfly Miraculous holder Tikki Plagg |miraculous = butterfly |residence = Paris, France (current) China (past) |abilities = Flight Levitation Intangibility Miraculous transformation Inability to be filmed}} ' 'http://avatartagg.tumblr.com/post/140270207743/me-earlier-what-is-the-right-spelling-for-the is the kwami of 'Transmission'https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/1050451327497752579 who is connected to the Butterfly Miraculous, and with his power, his wearer can use the brooch to transform into a butterfly-themed superhero, the current wearer being Gabriel Agreste, who uses it for evil. Appearance Nooroo is a little, purple, butterfly-like creature, who is 10 centimeters tall.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and dark purple eyes. There is a slightly dark purple spiral mark on his forehead and one on each lower part of the back of his wings. Personality Nooroo is a knowledgeable, helpful, and nice kwami. Though he reluctantly succumbs to Gabriel's demands to help him get the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous, he is distressed that he is helping someone use the Butterfly Miraculous for evil reasons. He also has a formal side, calling his holder 'Master' instead of his real name. He shows a bit of his curious side in "Gorizilla" when Gabriel thought Adrien might be Cat Noir. In addition to this, Nooroo is sometimes scared of Gabriel and is quite meek with him. As seen in "Syren", he can get scared or nervous in stressful situations, such as when Gabriel interrogates him on how to get more powers. As of "Sandboy", he holds great concern for his kwami friends, holding onto hope that Gabriel doesn't find them. Abilities Nooroo is able to fly, levitate, phase through solid objects, and carry things that are large and/or heavy for him. As a kwami, Nooroo gives the wearer the power of transmission and transforms them into a moth-themed superhero by entering the Butterfly Miraculous. Whenever the wearer uses Akumatization, Nooroo begins losing power and eventually detransforms in about five minutes, although the specifics of the power that starts the power loss is currently uncertain. Then Nooroo has to recharge by eating. Relationships Gabriel Agreste Nooroo is treated like a slave by Gabriel and is completely under his will. He isn't pleased with his treatment or being forced to help a villain, but he submits to Gabriel's commands as he has no choice and tells him everything he wants to know. While Nooroo does attempt to tell him that the Miraculouses aren't meant to be used for evil, Gabriel refuses to listen and even yells at him. Nooroo is not allowed to be more than a few feet away from Gabriel or communicate with anyone else besides him as seen in "Sandboy". He also isn't always sure what Gabriel is thinking or feeling, surprised when Gabriel renounces him in "The Collector" and "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)". Despite his master mistreating him all the time, Nooroo still cares about Gabriel’s condition as seen in “Mayura (Heroes' Day - Part 2)” after the latter de-transforms upon suffering from a huge defeat. Adrien Agreste Nooroo hasn't met Adrien in person, but he does know that he is Gabriel's son and expresses curiousity over the possibility of him being Cat Noir in "Gorizilla". Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * In the Korean and Turkish versions of the series, Nooroo's proper pronoun is she/her. * The swirl on Nooroo's head resembles the proboscis of a moth or butterfly. * In ''Miraculous: Les Aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir'', Nooroo states that he grants the power of generosity. * As of "Sandboy", Nooroo is 3,500 cycles old. * At present, Nooroo, along with Duusu, are the only known kwamis to have fallen into the hands of a villain. * Nooroo's name is an African variant of the name Nuru meaning "born in daylight" or "light". His name also means "the time of night", referencing from his moth based appearance and that most moths are nocturnal. de:Nooroo es:Nooroo ru:Нуру pl:Nuru fr:Nooroo pt-br:Nooroo ko:누루 Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Miraculous Recurring Characters